Fell Souls of Darkness Wikia
Welcome to the Fell Souls of Darkness Wikia Fell Souls of Darkness is a universe of my own design. It is an entire multi-verse with different dimensions, planes, and worlds of differing timelines and peoples. Each world and plane has its own history and secrets, vices and virtues, its own story. Read and discover. NOTE TO THE READERS OF THIS DATABASE: This information contained within the structure of this holobase has been presented to you in its entirety and it mostly made up of confirmed facts. However, ''areas of conjecture and theory are present within these works and will be duely noted when you come to them. Please understand that with any collection of information there is some inherent error and some of this data ''may ''be innaccurate. Realize that we have attempted to keep such instances at a minimum, but the nature of this holobase allows for some fallibility. Please consult your nearest holobase operator for assistance or further information on such theoretical topics. The Planes There a many "pinnacle" Planes of Reality that are frequented the most and contain the most unearthed history. In a realm of unlimited possibilites, here are a few interesting ones: Isilron (also called the Plane of Creation, Creation, or the Plane of Light) - All that exists and that has substance, is contained within this infinite plane. The unlimited other possible dimensions are contained inside of Isilron. Isilron is the direct opposite of Radaras Tor, the Plane of Darkness and is thought to be the incarnation of light and goodness therefore opposing the Plane of Darkness. It is also often referred to as the "multi-verse" because it contains an infinite amount of universes and parallel realities. These realities are really their own infinite planes contained within Isilron. There are many infamous sub-Planes within Isilron: # Airibron - One of the largest and most populated Planes of Isilron, this Plane is structured like an endless universe with dozens of galaxies within. Planets of all walks of life can be found: advanced aliens, steampunk, medieval, or even planets in the industrial revolution, but most life is centered around interstellar and planetary travel with advanced technology. . . # Lorithon - Long ago, seemingly omiscent cosmological entities created a Plane for their creations and filled it with life, magic, and secrets. Early reports of the Plane suggest life is mostly centered around one main planet and is fairly primitive; beings living there use medeival and middle age technology, but the existence of demons, monsters, witches, and magic have bred a mystical, often war-torn landscape. . . # Brexios - Twisted metal, physics-defying shapes, and endless tunnels. Brexios is a shiny, often platinum landscape with floating shapes and mazes of tunnels. All reports of the Plane are that it is entirely underground or roofed at the very least. No native life has been found, but not all of the tunnels have been explored . . . # The Skywiln (also called the Sky Plane, the Aether, the Ether, Heaven, the Great Halls, or the Great Beyond) - Often characterized as the afterlife or where those go who die, the Skywiln is filled with floating islands above a landscape filled with rivers, lakes, and other bodies of water. Thick enchanted forests cover much of the land that isn't covered with water. Islands can be seen thousands of miles in the sky indicating that one can traverse (possibly) an unlimited way into the sky. Latest reports tell that the landscape below is also a sort of pangea of large islands linked together and that islands can be traversed downwards as well as upwards into the sky. . . # Krokenheim (also called the Plane of Uncertainty or the Ice Plane) - Krokenheim is a glacier landscape that floats on a world-ocean. Thousands of cracks and fissures drop down to ravines of ice and refracted light. Lower, flooded tunnels give birth to an entire world of a dark, cold, and mysterious ruins and secrets, but in order to find those tunnels one would have to travel through miles of sheer valleys and deathly frigid tunnels. Due to only part of the glaciers being anchored to solid ground thousands of miles below, most of the world is thousands of tons of ice floating on an ocean. This causes the Plane to exist in a state of perpetual shifting with weekly earthquakes as a common occurence. Crevices open under your feet, entire continents overturn, glaciers can even break apart and destroy cities. Those who happen to fall ''into ''the almost unseen world-ocean often are killed by a kraken or another large creature much before the hypothermia even sets in. . . # Barrik (Bar-ick) (also called Barric, Arc, or Ark) - With mountains that stretch their fingers miles into the sky and valleys that delve even farther into the ground, Barrik is a land of paradoxes. The moutains are so high that some of them reach tempertures hundreds of degrees below freezing, but the deepest dells are home to boiling seas that do all but touch the molten core of the land. The clans of the desert valleys often do war with the frigid mountain-men in a vye for absolute control of the land (and consequently, the Plane itself) and all of its treasures and magic. A recent report detailing one of the mountains suggest that it reaches a part in the sky where instead of tapering off at a peak, it begins to bow-out again, as if the entire mountain was a conjunction of a stalagmite and a stalactite in a cave. No other reports of a similar occurence have been noted and no other expeditions to explore the "stalactite" have been made. . . The Ghoulish Planes # Reth - The invading forces of Reth know not of mercy, fear, or even death. # Bréthía (pronounced bray-THEE-uh) - With a sky of ocean paralleled by a liquid surface, only darkness seems to permeate the endless water above and below. # Tartarus - "From the heat of the inferno a soul born of hate will emerge." - ''Master Flamespeaker Ré before opening a gate to Tartarus. Radaras Tor (more oftenly referred to as the Eternal Darkness or the Plane of Darkness) - Everything that cannot exist (or that which others do not ''want ''to exist) lies in this limitless globe of darkness. Its role in history often is associated with the imprisonment of evil creatures and corruption of minds and bodies. It is the opposite of the Plane of Creation, is considered the emboidement of darkness and evil itself, and is the only Plane not contained within Isilron. It is theorized that this Plane also contains an entire timeline of possibilities that aren't, well, possible, and that creatures of Creation (like us) cannot comprehend this principle let alone distinguish it with our senses. Very few have ever ventured into any part of the Darkness and have returned unscathed, or at all. Primal darkness and swirling holes of sucking blackness may be all this Plane has to offer. . . Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse